


First Pets

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Animal Shelter, Anya the roommate, F/F, Lexa the cat lady, Rescues, excited Lexa, impulsive Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was never allowed to own a pet, never mind her most favorite animal, a cat. It isn't until she's living with her best friend Anya, that Anya says for her birthday Lexa can finally adopt a cat. As in singular, <i>a</i> cat, but we know Lexa. How could she possibly only get one, when they're just so cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Pets

Now, Lexa’s mom said she would _never, ever_ get her a cat. So what could she do? Besides obviously play with the neighbors’ cats and visit animal shelters in her free time to see all the animals? Nothing except wait for her time to come. It wasn’t until Lexa turned nineteen years old and was living in her own apartment with her best friend, Anya that she had the freedom to do what she wanted. Hence why she awoke this day with the only implication in mind of adopting a cat finally. The rescue she picked out was the one she visited as she grew up, Polis Animal Shelter.  
  
Lexa awoke eager and impatient this morning. It was Saturday, June 5th and she’d been nineteen for less than 24 hours when her friend said as a birthday gift she would allow her to adopt a pet. So of course she rushed herself to dress, choosing a casual outfit of black skinny jeans and a light wash, denim cropped sleeveless vest. Her hair was falling in wild, curly waves and she settled it with a plain black snapback. _Gayy_ her brain supplied, knowing it would be Anya’s exact word of choice. As she walked into her living room, her thoughts were confirmed.  
  
“You’re so gay Lex. You’re adopting a cat, not a girlfriend.” Her friend drawled while sipping at her coffee from the counter. Lexa laughed at her, way too fucking excited to adopt an animal today to care how she looked. Besides, she looked damn good and knew it.  
  
“Yeah yeah, I’m adopting every cat I see by the way, so you better be expecting some company!” Lexa said happily, running for the door to avoid Anya’s glare and forgetting about even eating breakfast. Finally she made it outside, hopping into her little Honda civic (it was a 2013, so it was pretty spacious, unlike the older ones.) She blasted her feel good music and made her way to the shelter only ten minutes away.  
  
Once she pulled up, her heart was racing happily. The prospect of coming home with an animal today was making her vibrate with excitement as she reached for the door. It was only 9 a.m. and the shelter had been open for just an hour when she waltzed in, heading straight for the cat sanctuary. She felt like a kid on Christmas as she opened the door and heard little mews coming from all over. Cats and kittens met her eyes, each one more adorable than the next and Lexa felt overwhelmed by the need to play with every one of them. She went to the first cage to start from the beginning, smiling upon seeing a little black cat curled up. The tag read ‘Nyko. 1 year old’ and she cooed at him to wake up.  
  
“Nyko. Wake up little guy.” She said while poking her finger through the cage, eager to feel his soft silky fur. The cat barely spared her a glance before stretching and laying out on his back to reveal more black fluff underneath. He didn’t stir again and she sighed as she moved to the next one. An old, grey, long haired mainecoon sat waiting. He was already looking at her with his soulful orange eyes. His tag was, ‘Gustus. 7 years old’ and she couldn’t help but smile at his old age because surely he was a snuggly old man.  
  
“Hello Gustus. You’re awfully cute huh? Can I pet you perhaps?” She asked the grey cat, who stepped away from his perch and tentatively sniffed at her finger through the cage. He purred right away and rubbed the rest of his body along it, and she tried her best to pet him the most she could. “You’re so fluffy Gustus! SO FLUFFY!” She chanted excitedly as he kept twisting around and around for her to rub him. Lexa stayed with him for a couple minutes just petting him so he could be happy.  
  
If she was being particular, she didn’t exactly want an older cat because she wanted as many years as she could get with her new pet, but she had no qualms if she did. Maybe she could get TWO cats today. A baby cat and an older cat. _Perhaps so,_ she thought deviously, moving onto the next cage. This one had three little kittens and they were playing about, mewing and jumping on each other. Lexa practically melted immediately over ‘Monty, Osias and Harper. 4 months.’  
  
“Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Tiny baby cats! So cuute. You guys are so lovely! Little fluffy kittens!” She said excitedly while putting all ten fingers into the cage and scruffing the babies as much as she could. “Ahh!” Lexa squealed in delight as all three kittens attacked her fingers for pets and licks, nibbling them. She was so enthralled by them she didn’t notice the door open again.  
  
“Hi there. Excited?” A teasing voice asked her, and she whipped her head in their direction while still playing with the kittens. Standing in front of her was a girl about her age, shorter, blonde and beautiful as all fuck. Lexa might’ve blushed at her beauty if she wasn’t so happy about the kittens she was currently petting.  
  
“Yess. I love baby cats, they’re so cuute.” She told the girl who smiled big at her reactions. Lexa was dressed slightly punky, what with her dark makeup and skinny jeans and two tattoos on her arms, but here she was melting over cats. “Can I play with these little babies maybe? Please please?” She knew she was begging but she was so pumped she couldn’t help it.  
  
“Umm—technically I can’t let you play with all three, but maybe choose one and I can let you into the visiting room.” The blonde answered her, looking guilty over not being able to grant her wish.  
  
“Okay! That’s ok! How about little Monty, whichever he is. I like his name. He sounds like he’d be sweet and they’re all sweet so I don’t care.” Lexa said happily, bouncing on her heels as the girl beamed and came over to unlock the cage. All three kittens bounded towards the door, tumbling over each other and Lexa’s smile was so big it hurt. “Oh my god.” She said in awe over the cuteness. The blonde pulled out the little grey kitten, a baby with green eyes and Lexa was excited the grey was Monty.  
  
“Alright, so this is Monty. He was the first born of this litter. Their mom, Indra, was a stray so a person came and brought her here when she was pregnant. They’ve never known the outside world.” The girl told her and Lexa’s heart broke over the idea of them not feeling grass under their paws and the fresh air in their fur.  
  
“Oh god why?! You should take them outside so they can play!” Lexa told her seriously, feeling like a child stomping her foot. The blonde just laughed as she opened the door to a little glass room ways away from the cages and Lexa followed in.  
  
“I can’t, but trust me I swear I want to. I’ve already adopted three cats here because I couldn’t take the idea of them not having a real life. My mom hates me.” The girl joked, handing Lexa the tiny little mewing Monty.  
  
“Oh the babyy. You’re so cute and fluffy. I love you little kitten. Yess. You’re so nice.” She drawled, whispering into his fur and playing with his little paws and tail as he sat on her lap. “I doubt she hates you. You must be great to adopt three cats, uhh. What’s your name?” Lexa asked as she pressed kisses to Monty’s head. She would normally be a fumbling, red mess over a girl like this talking to her and being so close but her excitement was giving her courage.  
  
“I’m Clarke, and I am great.” The blonde—Clarke smiled, making Lexa smile too.  
  
“I know you are! I want to adopt three cats too. I’m going to get one today but I might get two just to bug my roommate and because I’m an impulsive cat lady. Also known as Lexa.” She chimed happily, lifting Monty into the air like in the lion king and cooing at his little self. “You’re the cutest baby in the world, Monty.” The grey kitten mewed at the height and she immediately hugged him to her chest. “Sorry tiny baby. You’re safe.” She told him sweetly, kissing his head.  
  
“Wow. You’re adorable. I’m sorry but you are.” Clarke said bashfully, watching her kiss Monty. Lexa blushed softly while looking down at the grey kitten.  
  
“Yes, he is adorable.” She joked, earning a huff and a laugh from Clarke.  
  
“Yeah he sure is.” The blonde practically whispered, making Lexa blush more. After a few minutes of playing with the little kitten, he got sleepy and curled up on her lap, stealing her heart right away.  
  
“Okay, I think I’ve put Monty on my list. My roommate will kill me if I don’t at least get one kitten.” She giggled evilly, knowing full well Anya is going to flip if (and when) she comes home with two. “I want to see everyone else though still!” She said excitedly, kissing Monty one last time and handing him gently to Clarke.  
  
“Awh ok! He will be so happy.” Clarke gushed, bringing him back to his cage in the meantime while Lexa bounded over to the other cages.  
  
“Wait! Please can you stay in here in case I want to play with any others?!” Lexa asked hopefully, already sanitizing her hands with the little pump that said ‘use after touching every cat.’ Clarke just grinned, nodding.  
  
“Yeah of course. Let me know.” She told her while sitting down in a chair cross-legged as Lexa smiled big and moved onto the next cage. The one to the right of the three kittens was a big, orange tabby cat. The tag was, ‘Bell. 5 years old.’ He was very cute and very fat, but Lexa could hear him growling as she looked in.  
  
“Oh Bell, why are you so sad? You’re a big cute baby, you shouldn’t be sad.” Lexa said quietly, looking at him wistfully. Clarke answered for him.  
  
“Bell was just dropped off a few days ago after his family decided he was boring and got a dog. He’s real mopey, but he can be sweet when alone. Probably best to go to a single family home as the only pet.” Lexa nodded, understanding but still feeling bad for this guy’s situation. She blew him a kiss and moved on to the cage underneath him. A beautiful, solid white cat with one green eye and one blue eye looked up lazily at her. Their tag read, ‘Lincoln. 3 years old.’  
  
“Why is this guy here?! He’s fucking beautiful.” Lexa said, astonished by his eyes. “Wow.” She whispered now, as Lincoln stood and sniffed at her hand resting on the cage.  
  
“Lincoln was an old woman’s, and she died about a year ago. I don’t know why nobody has taken him. He’s good with other pets, he’s sweet, he’s house broken. Obviously gorgeous. I’m not sure, but I play with him all the time because he’s my favorite.” Clarke said, crouching beside the cage too and poking her finger through. Lincoln immediately mewed at her, trying to get closer. Lexa smiled at their connection.  
  
“May I play with him? If he’s your favorite he must be great.” Clarke beamed at her and nodded, opening his cage and pulling the big cat into her arms. His white fur was a good contrast to Clarke’s own bright blonde hair, and Lexa smiled as she noticed Lincoln’s blue left eye matched Clarke’s eyes.  
  
“Of course. He’ll love you.” The blonde told her, walking them over to the glass room once more and setting him down. Lincoln jumped onto the window sill right away, looking out at the world and meowing to go out. Lexa’s heart clenched, wanting to let him out so he could play.  
  
“Was he an outdoor cat?” She asked, reaching to him and running her hand down his soft back.  
  
“No, but he loves windows so I’m guessing that’s where he was most often in his old house.” A few long minutes passed before Lincoln looked away finally from all the birds and the outside world.  
  
“I see.” Lexa said, picking up the white cat who came towards her then. He laid his head on her shoulder and just let her hold him. “Oh my god.” She melted over him right away, as he sloped over her lazily.  
  
“Yep. He totally loves you already. It took him a few days to let me hold him like that.”  
  
“Really?! Awh he’s the cutest cat ever.” Lexa said while kissing his body and scruffing him. His purrs were loud and he felt warm against her, making her smile softly as she held him.  
  
“I’m guessing you really like him too.” Clarke said, noticing her comfort.  
  
“Mhmm.” She mumbled back, burying her face in his fur. “Wait, will you hate me if I adopt him? Clarke if you like him—”  
  
“No Lexa no! I want him to go to a good home so badly. I can’t take him. If you love him and he loves you, you deserve to have him. But I do want to see him after so maybe we should be friends. You know for his benefit.” Clarke rushed out, a small pink tint covering her cheeks and Lexa’s too as her heart raced at this pretty girl telling her should they be friends.  
  
“I couldn’t agree more.” She beamed.  
  
“Ok! Um—so you’re taking Lincoln and Monty then? Oh this is so awesome. I love seeing animals get adopted.” Clarke said happily, standing and opening the glass doors’ room leading them out. Lexa held Lincoln to her, surprised he just stayed put in her arms even as she walked. _Anya is totally going to kill her._ Clarke opened Lincoln’s door and Lexa set him inside, whispering to him.  
  
“This is your last time in here. I promise little boy, I’ll be right back for you.” Then she looked to Monty’s cage and promised him the same. Clarke was watching her with a little smile on her face as she spoke to the—her cats.  
  
“Alright, let’s go find Octavia and you can start signing papers.”  
  
“Okay.” Lexa agreed, following her out of the cat sanctuary and into a little office. Clarke picked up the phone and paged whoever Octavia was to come to the office. A few minutes later, after Clarke had pulled out the necessary paperwork a gorgeous brunette with long hair much like hers and piercing green eyes—much like hers, came in.  
  
“Hi Clarke! Do we have someone adopting today?” The girl—Octavia beamed. Lexa smiled too, already liking this girl and her enthusiasm. “Oh wow you’re gorgeous as hell, lady. I love your style.” Octavia told her, stepping into her bubble and playing with her hair. Lexa laughed.  
  
“Yeah I’m adopting two cats, and thank you! You’re gorgeous too.” Lexa told her earnestly, not seeing the way Clarke frowned faintly at their conversation.  
  
“Um—this is Lexa. She’s taking Monty and Lincoln.” Clarke said in a little voice, sitting in a spinny chair and flipping through papers.  
  
“Oh my god, great! I fucking love when people take more than one animal! Lincoln is amazing isn’t he? Clarke and I love him.” Octavia squealed. “Okay so I mean the paperwork is all pretty basic. You fill out the general info like an address, phone number, and living situation. Then there’s some questions to make sure you’re a good fit for the animal, but, I can tell you are.” This made Lexa happy, because she truly hoped she would be a good caretaker.  
  
“She is, O. You should have seen how happy she was when she saw all the cats.” Clarke blushed, making Lexa blush too as she whipped her head to the blonde.  
  
“Clarke! I was excited…” Lexa huffed, earning a big smile from the pretty blonde.  
  
“I know, Lexa. It’s good.” Clarke answered her softly, still smiling at her.  
  
“Okay lovers, let’s get to the paperwork.” Octavia interrupted, making Lexa blush harder as she looked away from a beat red Clarke, too.  
  
She began filling out the paperwork, surprised by how comprehensive it was for an animal shelter. They asked about everything from her family situation to her mental health status. It made Lexa feel very official as she finally signed the last signature spot, handing it back to Octavia. When she asked how much it was going to be, she was happy to hear it would only be $175. Lexa had saved up and taken $500 from her bank account, totally unsure of how much it was to adopt pets. It was only $75 for an older cat and $100 for the kitten. She handed the money over eagerly.  
  
“Great! Let’s go get your babies!” The excited brunette exclaimed, leading her back into the sanctuary. “They’ll get along just fine by the way. Lincoln loves all animals and so do kittens.” Octavia reassured her, making her sigh in relief. Truthfully she hadn’t even thought about that yet, but now she felt better anyway. Clarke opened Lincoln’s cage, picking up the big white cat and Octavia grabbed Monty. “Do you have cages by any chance? Toys? If not we have that all here if you don’t mind buying them.”  
  
“I’ll buy everything they need. Just tell me what’s best.” Lexa said honestly, ready to buy a pet store if they needed it. Clarke smiled at her excitement, giving Lincoln a few last kisses as Octavia lead them further into the rescue and into a little gift shop like store. Lexa was even more excited as she saw collars, leashes, chew toys, scratching posts, training little boxes for kittens and more. She was bouncing on her heels for the second time today while feeling slightly overwhelmed.  
  
“I—umm—can I just have one of everything?” Lexa asked seriously, feeling like she needed to make sure her cats had only the best. Octavia and Clarke exchanged smiles before laughing.  
  
“God Lexa you’re really a first time owner huh? No, you can’t buy one of everything that’s insane. Come on, just buy this stuff.” Then Octavia picked out the basics for her: a few chew toys like little mice with squeakers and bells, two collars, two cat cages, a litter box and litter, cat food and catnip—duh. Lexa purchased them all, watching as Clarke put her new pets into their cages along with their toys and some food.  
  
Once it was all said and done, everything packed away in her car; Lexa had made sure to seat belt the cat cages down—she looked back to Clarke, who helped her do it all while Octavia went back into the shelter work again.  
  
“Well Clarke. Thank you so much for your help. I’m really really nervous about being an animal owner but I promise I’ll be the best one ever for Lincoln, and Monty.” She promised the blonde, hoping Clarke wouldn’t change her mind and hate her over her adopting the cat she loves.  
  
“I’m so happy for you Lexa. I can’t wait to hear about how they adapt, we’ll call you in two weeks to check in. But um—maybe I could give you my number and we could talk earlier than that?” Clarke asked shyly, toeing the ground and holding her hands behind her back. Lexa blushed at her forwardness, feeling nervous and excited at the same time over the idea of getting to know Clarke more. She stepped forward and gently titled Clarke’s chin up to press a kiss to her cheek. The blonde burned red but smiled hugely.  
  
“Sure, Clarke. I would like to hear from you sooner rather than later.” Lexa told her, pulling out her phone and handing it to the flustered blonde.  
  
“Really? I mean—okay!” Clarke said happily, typing her number into a new contact spot. Lexa grinned as she saw the name, ‘Clarke the Cute Cat Lady’  
  
“I thought I was the cute cat lady?” Lexa joked.  
  
“Trust me, you are.” That made her smile big.  
  
“Good. Okay, I’m going to get these babies home and snuggle them for the rest of my life. I’ll text you, Clarke. Thank you again.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Bye, Lexa. Drive safe.”  
  
“Oh I will. Goodbye Clarke.”  
  
With that, Lexa got back into her car and immediately smiled at the little mews coming from her back seat. “It’s okay my new loves, we’re going home.” Her phone began ringing as she pulled out onto the street and she flipped it open.  
  
“Hey Lex. It’s been a while, how’s the cat hunt going?” Anya asked and Lexa smiled maniacally even though her friend couldn’t see her.  
  
“It went. We’re on our way home Anya, and you’re going to love them!” Lexa said quickly and Anya’s sputtering on the other line had her laughing already.  
  
“THEM?! LEXA I SWEAR TO—”  
  
“YOU’LL LOVE THEM I SWEAR! BYE ANYA!”  
  
She hung up and laughed to her companions. “Your aunt isn’t going to be very happy, but she’ll love you boys. Trust me.” The little mews in response made her feel happy, knowing after all these years she finally got her wish. She had adopted a cat and a kitten, plus… she might have even gotten a girlfriend. She’d have to make sure to tell Anya she was wrong about this morning. The thought made her laugh again as she eagerly drove Lincoln, and baby Monty to their new, forever home.


End file.
